Electronic gaming machines (“EGMs”) are generally well known and have been relatively popular for a number of years. Examples of such machines include for example, video slot machines, video poker machines, bar-top gaming devices, and coin-operated amusement devices. Such gaming devices typically have fixed rules for play which control the probability and volatility of winning outcomes. Once such rules are in operation, they usually cannot be readily changed very much, if at all, without a great deal of effort and expense, especially in regulated jurisdictions. Such circumstances generally make it difficult to offer incentives to a player to continue playing if the player does not find the current configuration entertaining or enjoyable.
In instances where a player loses interest in a game, the player may be more likely to stop playing and perhaps also be less likely to play the game again in the future. Such loss of interest can result in certain gaming machines being inactive for extended periods of time. As such machines are typically income producing, periods of inactivity can result in a loss of revenue for the gaming establishment. Thus, game developers and owners/operators are continually in need of new game concepts or features to generate and maintain player interest.
Where an individual is engaged in an activity that involves a machine, article or device, in certain instances, the individual's physical interaction with such article a can be a gauge or indication of their interest in the particular activity. For instance, where an individual is keenly interested in a particular activity, such as for example a game of bowling, the pace of play may be more rapid or continuous or the force in which the ball is thrown or in which it strikes the pins may be greater or more intense. By contrast, where the individual interest is the game is only tepid, he or she may play at a slower pace and not apply as much force to the ball. Thus, by monitoring and detecting the individual's behavior or activity, certain conclusions may be able to be drawn as to their emotion or attentiveness. In addition, where the individual's detected level of attentiveness or emotion is not at an optimal or desired level, certain stimuli or output may be able to be introduced or provided to in order to stimulate interest or achieve a particular heightened level of attentiveness.
In view of the foregoing, it would be useful, and thus there is a need, to incorporate behavior or activity recognition and response functionality in connection with gaming machines in order to monitor the player emotion and to implement stimuli or other output to generate or maintain continued interest in the game should the player's detected emotion be diminished or reduced. It will be understood by persons of ordinary skill in the art that such practices can provide for a more entertaining and enjoyable gaming experience to players and can further contribute to increased play of gaming machines and increased revenues for owners/operators of such machines.